Beneath Cherry Blossoms in Sannouzi Temple
by Jaroslav Lewis
Summary: She was trying to change. He acted on impulse. There they stood, in a familiar place. The place where it all began.


**Title:** Beneath Cherry Blossoms in Sannouzi Temple

 **Author:** Jaroslav Lewis

 **Fandom:** Detective Conan

 **Pairing:** KazuHei with ShinRan on the side

 **Summary:** She was trying to change. He acted on impulse. There they stood, in a familiar place. The place where it all began.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan and any of Gosho Aoyama's characters. I simply borrow them when I'm lonely.

* * *

Something had changed. She knew and no matter how hard she tried to deny it, she just couldn't shrug the thought off of her head. She tried to act as if nothing had, as if things were how they used to be but deep down she knew she had been different around him and that for the past few years she had just been pretending.

Hattori Heiji was no longer a mere childhood playmate, a best friend or as she'd always call him, a brother because he was so much more, perhaps all along he was never those things to her to begin with and it was only then that it struck her. It was an overwhelming awakening for her, liberating but also frightening.

She felt powerful whenever she was with him, almost as if she could do anything as long as he was by her side, as if she could surpass any challenge, any harm that could come her way. Heiji was her safe place, her home but that was all the more reason for her to be frightened about her feelings for him.

She thought he might not feel the same way; that maybe to her he was more than just a friend but to him, she was nothing more and nothing less. She figured she might not have any chance with him. Heiji was not only handsome, and well-skilled in Kendo he was also a renowned, brilliant high school detective while she was nothing but a plain teenage girl. Maybe her Aikido skills made her something more, but compared to Heiji's achievements, that was nothing to be proud of. Heiji would probably never see her as something more than an _ahou_ (as he'd always call her).

She thought she could go on keeping it a secret to him, but the longer she tried to hide it the stronger she felt it, the urge to tell him the truth. There were so many instances when she tried to tell him about it, but also so many circumstances that hindered her from doing such (to which she somehow feels thankful for). The anxiety also always takes over her. Though she'd feel so determined to confess to him, in the end, she'd just chicken out and it happened countless times. Perhaps, the circumstances were just an excuse. It wasn't fate that's hindering her. It was herself all along.

Ever since she realized what he meant to her, a lot of things have been messing with her head also, with actions towards him. It used to be way less complicated back then, when she saw him as nothing more than a friend. But now, things have changed. She was more conscious of herself, of how she looked and how she acted especially when she's around him. She has been putting more effort on being more lady-like around him, even having second thoughts on continuing her Aikido training, worried that the martial art made her too intimidating.

Toyama Kazuha never cared about society's superficial beauty standards until then. She used to be fine with how she looked and never bothered being boyish around him but now, she'd always find herself browsing through some fashion magazines, looking for some tips on how she'd look more pleasing in his eyes. Most of her spare time revolved around scanning through the pages for articles on "Steps to Make a Guy Fall in Love with You" or anything of related topic. She even tried putting on light make up and styling her hair differently, a change which didn't go unnoticed by the observant young detective of the west.

"Oi, What took ya' so long? And ya' seem to still have some of the strawberry flavored thing ya' ate for breakfast on your lips, ahou." Heiji pointed out as she stepped out of her house, approaching him as he waited standing next to his motorcycle.

"It's lip tint, _boke_!" She retorted, clearly feeling as though her pride was stepped on and pulverized by the man who was the main reason she took an effort to look more presentable that morning.

"And for your information, it's cherry not strawberry.- Not that you'd care since ya' couldn't even tell the difference." She added.

"Pshhh and what's with your hair anyway? Where are all the ribbon things ya' use to tie that? Ya' know we're riding my bike to school. I don't want your hair all over my face when I'm driving!" He scolded, clueless about his childhood friend's intentions.

"I dropped the ribbon because it was too childish. Will ya' grow up for once, Heiji! You _ahou_!" She argued as she flung her school bag, almost hitting him on the arm, but missing as he stepped back, avoiding her beating. -Talk about good reflexes all thanks to Kendo. It was one of their usual childish fights. There was probably never a day that passes by that they don't have one. It wasn't Kazuha's favorite part of the day and frankly, she wished Heiji treated her like a lady and would be more of a gentleman, kind of like Ran-chan's Kudo-kun. Though she had to admit, those fights are what make them Kazuha and Heiji. It was one of the few things that are _theirs_ and though she'd get tired of it at times, she'd never want it to change, she'd never want it to perish, whatever it was she had with him. And she knew deep down, if their relationship ever changed and if the daily quarrel with him stopped, she'd miss them, every moment she spent with him. _She'd definitely miss him._

"Oi, _ahou_. Get on the friggin' bike, will ya'? If we run late to class, it's on ya'?" He said as he hopped on his bike and tossed the spare helmet to Kazuha and, waited for her to ride behind him.

Kazuha caught the helmet and wore it, concealing her face and the redness on her cheeks which were due to the heat of embarrassment, frustration she felt towards the same young man who has been making her heart throb against her chest and butterflies do somersaults inside her stomach. She hated how dense he was and how he couldn't even bother to tell her how beautiful she looked, always teasing her, making fun of her, making her feel even more insecure about herself. But what she hated even more was the fact that by the end of the day she could never hate him and he'd still be the one she'd want to look at her and notice her as something more than Kazuha the best friend, Kazuha the _ahou_.

* * *

Something was up and he was sure for he had known her long enough to know if something was bothering her. For the past few weeks, Toyama Kazuha hasn't been acting like herself. He noticed that she hadn't been tagging along him that much anymore. Just last week, she refused to go home with him because she wanted to be with her girl friends in Aikido club. At first, Heiji thought Kazuha just needed some time alone with the girls. After all, Kazuha had other friends too. The same way he liked being with his pals in Kendo club, or with people who understood his passion for the art of mysteries and deduction like, Kudo for the matter. But a day turned to two or three days of a week being out with others instead of him.

He used to spend his mornings going to school with her and afternoons going home with her but now, it's just the mornings for her and him. She wouldn't even go to lunch with him anymore, telling him that she had to be studying in the library or that she didn't want to eat anything because she was on a diet. Heiji thought it was complete bonkers. Kazuha had never been on a diet before. She didn't need to. She looked perfect.

He also noticed, she had been putting on makeup now and she also decided to wear her hair down. He thought she looked really beautiful that morning and that he was totally stupid for being an ass about it. It was just that he felt overwhelmed by how she was starting to change. He always thought she looked perfect even without make up on and that the ribbon has always been a part of her. He knew he'd never see her without one. He liked seeing her face with no obstructions on like her hair. Well, she had good hair it's just that, he loved it tied neatly, away from her face, so that he could see her clearly and look at her peridot orbs, adorable cheeks, perfectly-shaped nose and pinkish lips.

He secretly loved stealing glances from her whenever he's bored in class and he loved looking at her amusing facial expressions. He loved seeing her eyes light up as she smiles when she's interested in the lesson. He loved the way she'd crinkle her nose and pout her lips when she's concentrating on solving a difficult Math problem. He had even grown fond of teasing her because he loved seeing her adorable frown and her flushed cheeks when she's arguing with him. Heiji loved a lot of things about Kazuha and he hated seeing those things go away just because she decided to change. He didn't want her to change. But he figured it wasn't up to him. He isn't even her boyfriend in the first place.

Heiji couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there had to be a reason she was acting that way. As keen and intelligent as he seemed with his eidetic memory and brilliant reasoning skills, he figured Kazuha was one of the few things he could never figure out.

He thought that perhaps, Kudo was right after all… That no matter how good a detective you are, you'd never see through the heart of the woman you love…

"Oi, Hattori. What's up?" Kudo Shinichi's voice popped from his phone after a few rings, making him snap out from his reverie. He had to admit to himself that he felt relieved to hear his pal's voice, though he knew it would take him a long time to get used to East's Kudo Shinichi's real voice. He had always heard him with Conan's squeaky kid voice, it was different hearing him as a seventeen year old boy, but he was glad those days are over.

Growing up, Heiji never had siblings around to talk to. He always had Kazuha but at that moment, the problem WAS KAZUHA and he figured, the right person to turn to had to be Kudo. Afterall, they had a lot in common and were both hopelessly in love with their best friends.

"Any case there you want me to look into?" The high school detective from Tokyo asked when he heard no reply from his friend over the phone. It took a few seconds for Heiji to come up with a reply. It was the first time he'd actually confide to Shinichi about his _love life._ Usually, it was always about mysteries and tough cases and he never thought this day would come. It felt weird for him and very unnatural. He'd always put a tough act around Kudo, his pride always taking over. But this time was the right time to let that go. Kudo was his friend and he knew they shared a bond more than just solving cases. Heck, they've already gone through a tough life and death crisis when they took down the Black Organization, why should he hesitate about turning to Kudo to help him with his _Kazuha Crisis?_

"No… Actually… It's about Kazuha…" He stammered. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment when he heard Kudo chuckle over the phone.

"I see? Well what about her?" Shinichi asked calmly, encouraging him to go on after noticing the hesitation in Heiji's voice.

"She's been acting all weird lately…" He replied, telling him about her antics, the makeup the hair, everything. Shinichi listened fervently over the phone and thought about what might have been causing the girl to act that way and then it hit him…

"You know, Hattori… Well, this is just a speculation and this is clearly just based on your statements and what I've observed with Ran. Hmm… The first time I saw Ran dress up and put on light make up was when I asked her out on a date to the Beika Central Tower Restaurant. You don't think…"

"Kazuha has been asked out by some guy on a date?!" Heiji said, cutting him off whilst finishing the sentence for him. He felt like punching a wall for a moment, almost like when he got mad when he saw some guy flirting with Kazuha. The green-eyed monster was definitely acting up on him again.

"Look, I'm not saying that that's what is actually happening here, Hattori. It's just a speculation…" Shinichi said, trying to calm his friend down. "But you know, Kazuha's not some case you'd have to figure out on your own. If it really bothers you that much that she's changed, then why don't you just talk to her about it. I mean, you've got nothing to lose, Hattori."

"But what if… _What if she finds out?_ " He asked worriedly.

"So what if she _does_ find out?" Shinichi repeated, putting an emphasis on Heiji's own question. "Haven't you been trying to let her know all these years?"

"I know but it's not the right time yet. I'm not sure I'm ready to tell her yet…"

"Well, when will you be? When run into some goons and get into trouble solving cases?" Shinichi asked, giving him a little push. "Think about it Hattori or you'll regret it…"

"That's easy for you to say. You're perfectly fine with Ran now." Heiji scoffed, letting his stubborn side take over. He couldn't help but get jealous at how his friend was finally together with the girl of his dreams. He hoped he had the guts to tell Kazuha about how he truly feels the same way that Kudo got to tell Ran about his.

Kudo on the other hand, couldn't help but sigh as he rolled his eyes in frustration. He couldn't understand how the Osakan detective would bother calling him for advice in the middle of his studies (especially when he's got a lot to catch up on) and then just counter everything he's been telling him.

"Look, think about it this way… What if some guy is interested in Kazuha? _What are you going to do?"_ He pressed, hoping that his western counterpart would take a hint.

"I don't know? Investigate and find out who the guy is?" Heiji replied, unsure of his answer.

"NO! YOU _BAKA!_ " Shinichi scolded before heaving another sigh. "Well maybe I'd do that too, but that's not the point… What I'm trying to say is… Would you just let some other guy take her from you?"

Heiji stayed silent as his friend's words rang in his ears.

" _Would you just let some other guy take her from you?"_

He felt his heart beat rapidly against his chest. He wasn't quite sure if it was because of the excitement or anxiety that hit him, but he knew he had to do something about it.

"I think… I think I want to tell her…"

"Then go for it!"

"But, what do I say?"

"You'll just find the right words to say when you're there, Hattori." Shinichi said, remembering how the words just spilled out of his mouth when he chased Ran in London.

"Where should I do it? Should I do it right now or after class? Shouldn't I plan and take her somewhere special?" The detective of the west started bombarding him with so many questions.

"You just say it. It just happens. It doesn't matter where." The great detective of the east couldn't help but laugh. He genuinely smiled to himself as he recalled his confession in London, how beautiful the buildings are and the scenery was but at that moment nothing else was more beautiful than Ran.

' _You wouldn't even notice or care where you are because when it happens all that matters is her and all you see is her…'_

"You confessed to Ran in London." Heiji pointed out crestfallenly.

"It was a spur of the moment thing. Trust me. Planning is useless. Just let it happen."

* * *

Kazuha was shocked when she found Heiji standing by the locker room for Kaiho School Aikido Team. She noticed that he still had his Kendo uniform on and thought that he must've rushed there after practice. On the other hand, she too was still in her martial arts uniform and was thinking about changing. She hated the fact that Heiji seemed to have no clue of the concept of personal space. She hated that she had to see in her wrinkled Aikido uniform, covered in dirt and sweat, her hair tied up in a messy little ponytail.

Unbeknownst to her, Heiji didn't care if she didn't look _that_ presentable. In fact, he even thought she looked adorable even when she was messy. He took notice of her wearing her hair up again, only to be a bit disappointed that she still wasn't wearing her signature ribbon.

"Hey, I was thinking of taking you somewhere after practice." Heiji announced as he leaned on the wall casually, briefly making eye-contact with her before breaking their gaze to look somewhere else as he felt really nervous.

Kazuha was bewildered by his sudden invitation. She didn't know what to say. She had been avoiding him for the past few weeks. She figured she needed some time away from him to sort out her emotions. Every moment she spent with him made her feel like bursting. She felt that she was not ready to be around him that much yet.

"Gomene, Heiji. I have other plans this afternoon." She replied with the littlest hint of remorse. She looked away to head straight to the girls' locker room, hoping to get away from him as soon as possible before he noticed that she was bluffing. Being a detective, Heiji had good skills in reading people. She was afraid he'd see right through her. She wasn't even a good liar to begin with.

Heiji couldn't help but notice the hint of coldness in her tone and it was then that he confirmed it. His suspicion was right after all. Kazuha had been trying to avoid him for the past few week.

Before he could say anything and confront her about it, Kazuha had already walked out on him and went straight to the girls' shower a place she knew Heiji couldn't enter. _Obviously._

He muttered a curse under his breath, but decided to let it go, thinking that making a fuss about it would only be a waste of time. And so, he went straight to the boys' shower and decided to get rid of all the sweat and dirt he had from sparring, cool down and shrug all the negative thoughts he had in his head.

* * *

' _Maybe I should just try another day… Maybe tomorrow before class…'_ He thought to himself as he left the shower running as he stood there, lost in his thoughts. He had been finished draining the excess soap from his body and was done almost half an hour ago, but his pondering kept him there.

" _Haven't you been trying to let her know all these years?"_

" _Would you just let some other guy take her from you?"_

And it hit him.

"OI! HATTORI YOU'VE BEEN THERE TOO LONG! ARE YA' DEAD OR SOMETHING?" One of his peers called out from outside his shower door.

In one swift movement Heiji turned the shower knob to stop the water from running and wrapped his towel around his waist. He got out of the shower and scrambled to get into his clothes, hoping to make it quick to Kazuha.

' _Crap. Why did I have to spend too much time thinking about this on the shower?'_

* * *

Heiji was lucky that girls take a lot of time getting ready. Despite taking too long in the shower, he was able to run into Kazuha in the hallway. He spotted her walking with some guy from their school's Aikido team. They were chatting as they took long slow steps by the corridor. Heiji also noticed how Kazuha would giggle and smile at him from time to time. He felt jealousy boil up inside him when he observed how the guy stole glances from her. She wasn't his but her Peridot orbs, cute little nose and pink lips were only his to look at. At least, that's what he thought so…

"See ya' tomorrow, Ryuu-senpai! Take care!" Kazuha said, bidding her colleague good bye. As the two part ways, Heiji rushed to grab her wrist, stealing her away as he dragged her with him.

"Oi! H-Heiji! What are you doing?" Kazuha asked, astounded by her childhood friend's harsh actions. His steps quicken as he continues to drag her with him. He went faster with every step he took. Kazuha almost tripped.

With all the strength she could muster, Kazuha stopped her tracks and pulled her wrist away from Heiji's grasp.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" She questioned furiously, massaging her already numb wrist.

"You told me, you and I have a bond of steal that no one's ever going to break…" He replied. She stared at him in a clueless manner with her light green orbs. Though she knew exactly what those words meant, after all she had said them to him countless times; she had no idea what they had to do with Heiji's current actions.

"I've had it with you avoiding me for the past few weeks. If you have a problem with me, Kazuha just say it." Heiji said exasperatedly as he looked into her eyes, piercing her Peridots with his Emeralds.

Kazuha felt her heart beat fast upon the young detective's sudden interrogation. She quickly avoided his gaze as she struggled to come up with a reply.

"It's like I don't know ya' anymore." He spoke when he heard no response from her.

"Heiji I…" She was at lost for words. How was she ever going to tell him?

Unbeknownst to Heiji, it broke her heart that she had to avoid him for the past few weeks. She missed him a lot. But being around him hurt her as well. She was hurt with every second that she had to be with him, suppressing her feelings for him.

Her lack of response drove Heiji to desperation. Without having anymore second thoughts…

"Look just answer me honestly." He demanded. "Who's the guy?"

Kazuha was taken aback by his boldness. She had always known him to be very straight-forward but she never expected him to have that kind of audacity to ask her such a _private_ question.

' _It's you. Ahou.'_

"What the hell are ya' talkin' about. Th-there is no guy or what-so ever." She denied breaking their gaze, hoping that he wouldn't pester her anymore.

"You're not around me anymore. All of a sudden, you're wearing your hair down and you even put on makeup. You're being more conscious about how you look like or how you're acting. You think I wouldn't notice?" He deduced.

Kazuha was taken aback by the young detective's conclusion. She never knew he'd go out of his way and use his skills to figure her out. Though his intelligence and keen eye for details had always amazed her, it bothered her that he used such skills to invade her privacy. Though it seems that it shouldn't matter anymore, considering that they had known each other for years, it's still a given that they should set boundaries for each other. After all, Heiji is still a man and Kazuha is still a lady. Heiji crossed that line and it embarrassed Kazuha.

"I'm not one of your silly detective cases, Heiji…" She said in a tone almost inaudible for him to hear. Her face was flushed a deep shade of crimson from embarrassment and also from holding the tears that were right on the corner of her light green eyes. "I'm not some culprit you just corner around with your deductions…"

She mustered the courage to look him in the eye even though his gorgeous emerald orbs were so hurtful to look at, at that very moment. He had a guilty look in his face, it was hard not to forgive him right away, but Kazuha's stubbornness was strong to fight that urge. She wasn't ready to tell him. She wasn't ready to lose him.

As Kazuha turned her heel to walk away from him, Heiji felt his body move on its own. On normal circumstances, he would just let her go and let her be mad at him. But it was different, now. He had learned where he messed up. He wasn't going to let her go.

He grabbed her wrist again and made her face him. Her tears failed her and fell rebelliously from her light green eyes. She struggled to pull herself away from his grasp, but to no avail, she was drag relentlessly by Heiji until they reached the spot where he parked his motorcycle.

He sighed as he loosened his grip on her aching wrist. He lifted her by the chin and made her look into his eyes. He gave her a soft gaze and smiled at her sadly as he tucked her hair behind her ear and brushed her tears away. He took something from his pocket; a silky dark green ribbon. He leaned in towards her as he reached for her long dark brown hair and used the ribbon to tie it neatly. Kazuha couldn't help but blush at how close Heiji was too her. Her cheek was abruptly pressed to his chest and she swore she heard his heart skip a beat.

"I know you're upset." He said as he pulled away from her and took the extra helmet and gently placed it on Kazuha's head. "But there's something I have to tell you… There's something I have to do. Something I should have done years ago."

He took his helmet and rode his bike. Kazuha's body move against her will as she sat behind him, cursing to herself, annoyed at how no matter what happens she just couldn't stay mad at him.

As soon as Heiji felt that Kazuha was riding securely behind him, he took off to an hour drive to the place where he first found out that he had fallen in love with his best friend.

* * *

The sky was orange as the sun was about to set when they arrived at Sannouzi Temple in Kyoto. Nostalgia started to kick in as a tinge of familiarity hit both of them. The two know the place from a fond memory in their childhood, a memory which Kazuha never knew she shared with him. Heiji took Kazuha to a memorable spot underneath a Sakura Tree.

* * *

" _Maru Take Ebisu Ni Oshi Oike_

 _Yome San Rokkaku Tako Nishiki_

 _Shia Aya Buttaka Matsu Man Gojou_

 _Sekida Chara Chara Uonotana_

 _Rokujou Santesu toorisugi_

 _Shichijo koerba Hachi Kujou_

 _Juujou Touji de Todomesasu"_

* * *

He could remember clearly how soft her voice sounded as she sang the folk nursery rhyme, how beautiful she looked in her red kimono, how dramatic the scene was as cherry blossoms fell down on her while she stood there, immersed as she played and bounced her ball with her small hands. Ten-year-old him watched her immensely, mesmerized by her charm. He was young when he decided that she was his first love. He thought she was some girl from Kyoto and mistakenly thought that she was two years older than him. He looked for her for so many years, foolishly not knowing that she had been beside him all along.

"I promised I'd tell you until you get tired of it…" He said. "I've always stood up for the truth, but to be honest, there's something I've been keeping from you all along. I've always had the chance to tell you, but I always blew it."

Kazuha stood by, leaning against the tree trunk as she observed and listened to him intently. Heiji had always been an open book to her, but at that moment he looked just so natural and transparent. He looked more vulnerable, but more human. It was a different side of him he had never seen in her life. He was always acting so strong around her, always trying to protect her, always so confident as he solves cases and corners culprits into surrendering to the police. It was a total contrast to how he looked at that moment. There was no spark of confidence in his eyes. He was talking very slowly, even stammering in between his sentences. He kept fidgeting as he placed his hands in his pockets. She also noticed that… he was blushing…

Though the sight of him was new to her, there was something about him that hadn't changed. He looked sincere as always like when he'd call her an idiot and get mad at her whenever she'd get in trouble but his eyes would always tell her he was worried sick about her. Like when he saved her from falling from a cliff and she instead wounded him with an arrow, so he'd let go and save himself, but he didn't. Like when she almost got shot and he took a bullet for her and injured his left arm. She cried a lot but he still smiled and gave her a pat on her head. He even let her hug him tight as she cried on his chest.

"Last year, when we came here with Ran and Kudo, you asked me if I had found the mystery girl from Kyoto. I told you I did, but I never told you who she was. That's because I found out that she was you all along." He continued. Kazuha's mouth went agape at the sudden revelation.

"I love you, Kazuha. I always had, even before I knew that you were my first love. I promise you I'd tell you until you get tired and this is me, keeping that promise." He said, mustering all the courage he could use to get it all out of his chest. "I know I have been a jerk to you all your life and you probably don't see me as a man or anything. And ya' probably like someone else-"

She realized that it was her time to tell him. Driven by her strong emotions that have been longing to be set free for years, she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head on his chest, hugging him so tight as her tears soaked his school uniform top.

"I love you too, Heiji." She whispered against his ear, wasting no more time. And she figured it felt good to say it. It was new to her, but it was all good.

Heiji was still in shock, but returned her embrace and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of her orange-blossom perfume.

It seemed like forever when he pulled away from her.

"But I thought… I thought you liked someone else." He said, still surprised, but undeniably happy that she reciprocated his feelings.

"It was all for you… " She answered, shyly. " _Ahou._ I thought you'd like me more if I looked more… I don't know, lady-like I guess."

" _Ahou…"_ He chuckled at her foolishness. He gave her a soft smile as he lifted her by the chin and made her look into his emerald orbs. "I don't mind the changes you'd like to make for yourself. But I do love the bare face, the girly ribbons, even the boyishness… It's all you, Kazuha…"

She gave him a small smile as she nodded.

"Now, care to explain to me why you've been trying to get away from me?" He asked suspiciously as he raised an eyebrow at her.

It was her time to fidget and come up with an explanation.

"I was honestly trying to get over you…" She answered. "But I couldn't."

"Well you wouldn't now, would ya'?" He said, smirking as he leaned closer to her, her face only a few inches away from his.

"Don't push it." She warned.

"If you had told me sooner, this wouldn't have been complicated." He teased, making her frown.

"Hey! I would have told you if I had known how you feel. And how would I know? You could have at least dropped a hint!" She retorted.

And there they were again with the bickering…

"I have been dropping hints all over you! S-some hints at least! _Ahou!_ " He argued.

"Really, now Mr. Detective? We'll it wasn't very clear to me!"

"A guy would never hang on a cliff that long with a girl who just poked his hand with an arrow if he didn't love her!"

"Oh yeah! Well that doesn't count. I'm your best friend and that was a life and death situation. Besides, you were constantly teasing me, always calling me _ahou-_ mmph"

She was cut off when he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt his lips brushed gingerly against hers. It took a few seconds for her to respond to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Kazuha took a small step back and felt the tree behind her, leaning to it as he pushed himself closer to her and tilted his head a bit as he deepened the kiss, brushing a bit of his tongue against her lower lip, asking for access in which she granted right away.

' _Yep. It's cherry alright.'_ He thought to himself, submitting to his error in his deduction earlier, remembering their argument about her liptint as he tasted more of her sweet lips.

In Sannouzi Temple, underneath the same Sakura Tree stood the once ten-year- old girl who innocently sang Kyoto's Road Song as she absentmindedly played with her little toy, oblivious to the world around her and to the boy who like her was once ten-years-old and observed her with so much curiosity in his eyes. So mesmerized, that he missed her when she left.

It was the same place, the same old Sakura tree that showered them with cherry blossoms as they stood beneath it, except it was different because the girl and the boy were no longer ten years old and they had found each other. In the same place where it all began, a new beginning, a new chapter was bound to unfold.

* * *

 **AN:** 14 pages. 5,939 words. First fanfic in almost two years and first ever attempt at KazuHei. I've written some Detective Conan fanfics here when I was twelve. All of them were about ShinRan and all poorly written so I decided to delete them. Hahaha! It took me a week to finish this 5,000+-word one-shot. I had a hard time figuring out how I should end it. I wanted to make the fic romantic and sweet but the same time, keep Kazuha and Heiji's characters and maintain their "tough love" kind of relationship. I'm really fond of how they try to hide that they care about each other, especially Heiji who's got this slightly arrogant shell on the outside but is actually a shy softy for Kazuha. I hope I gave justice to the KazuHei pairing with this fic. I also hope that you guys enjoyed reading this, as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I'm really sorry if this fanfic is way too long to be a one-shot and I apologize if it bores you to death. I just really word-farted and tbh, it's all because I've written the first part with so much feelings for a guy friend that I have liked/loved for some time now. Anyway, that's a different story and it's not very much like KazuHei coz he has a girlfriend. Hence, here I am stuck in the friendzone. He doesn't know anything btw. I'm considering telling him, but I don't know. It's such a big risk and I doubt that it would be anything like this fanfic. XD Hahaha I guess, I'll just pour my heart on writing and focus my energy on KazuHei/ShinRan fanfics while I try to get over him. I don't know. Hahaha Okay, I'm word farting again. So sorry! . Anyway, hope you guys R and R! 3

Love

~J

* * *

"Watcha' doing to _my_ Kazuha?" Was on record and was kept playing on repeat in Kazuha's cellphone while her boyfriend, sat and covered his flushed face with a pillow.

"Remind me to send Kudo-kun and Ran-chan a gift of appreciation for this fine treasure, ne, Heiji!" Kazuha giggled teasingly at her embarrassed detective of the west.

"Ahh! Stop it will you!" He complained as he threw the pillow away and tried to snatch the phone from Kazuha, but to no avail. "Delete that thing!"

"I was right afterall. You did say 'MY Kazuha'" She teased as held the phone away from him. "I'm going to make this my ringtone."

* * *

 **-Owari-**


End file.
